


Orange Juice // Stenbrough

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Mike Hanlon, Baseball Player Bill Denbrough, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh Deserves Love, Beverly Marsh Lives With Her Aunt, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill Lowkey Doesn't Mind, Bisexual Ben Hanscom, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Don't Know Anything About Baseball Sorry, I Got Some Really Funky Inconsistent Writing Haha, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pansexual Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Stan's Captain Of The Baseball Team, Stan's Lowkey Trying To Get In Bill's Pants, Stanley Uris Has OCD, They Do Be Kinda Clueless Though, no one is straight, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The way he makes me feel is like when you brush your teeth and drink orange juice afterwards." "so you like him or?"
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes," Bill thinks, "sometimes this bitch is tiring." He walked to his locker, maintaining intense eye contact with Stanley Uris, who was standing next to the blue, dented locker, arm's crossed.

"By god, it's stuttering Bill! Gonna say a proper sentence anytime soon? Or did you never get past first grade, you illiterate fuck?" Stan smirked to himself, his comment obviously satisfying him. Bill groaned, "G-gonna call me an illi-illiterate fuck when you barely p-p-passed kin-kindergarten? Dumbass?" 

Stan just stood there, mouth open as Bill bent down to put in his locker combination. Bill looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, "Like th-the view? I can sh-show you m-more if you want." He started grabbing the hem of his PE shorts, slowly pulling them down. The curly-haired boy ran back to his locker after that, his face red. Bill's face was red too, his thoughts being "oh god, why did I do that-" meanwhile, Stanley's thoughts were "oh god, why did I wait for him to do that-" 

Either way, they were extremely embarrassed about the whole situation. They didn't show it on their faces though. Simply getting changed and (not) moving on. Bill waited for Eddie to finish changing, Richie started walking with Stan towards the exit. "Eddie I sw-swear you t-take so long to change, I-I could fix my st-stutter before you l-leave the locker room." The boy complained. "But Bill! There's so many people who touch this locker everyday! I can get AIDS from this shit!" Eddie chattered as he wiped the locker and put air freshener around the locker aisle. 

As Eddie was going on about the dangers of getting Gingivitis, Bill simply smiled a small smile, and started folding the smaller boy's clothes. Eddie stopped to look at what Bill was doing, smiling like Bill, "Thanks, ya rat." Bill continued folding, replying with "Thanks, ya clown" both of them looked at each other, staying silent for a second before bursting out in laughter.

Richie and Stan walked by their locker, Eddie smiling, his laughter dying down, then doing a small wave to Richie. Richie smiling widely, doing finger guns back to Eddie. Stan and Bill were just staring each other down, trying to initiate a fight telepathically. 

After they walked past, Richie turned to Stan. "That Eddie boy's cute, isn't he?" Stan opened the locker room exit, "yeah. I guess." "You seem to be staring at Bill a whole lot, got a thing for him or something?" The black-haired boy teased. "What? God, no. You know I'm straight, Richie." Richie shrugged, "doesn't seem so whenever you're with him, just saying!" After that comment, the trashmouth knew he'd get his ass beat. So he ran off to his next class, leaving Stan to think about it for a second. But then pushing the thought away. "Even if I was gay, I wouldn't like someone as bitchy as Bill." The boy then continued walking to his class.


	2. The Lunch Table Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's table is stolen by freshmen, Bill's is the only one open, cue everyone being extremely uncomfortable.

Writing on his desk, Bill felt extremely nervous. Of course, this wasn't the first time he'd done something against the classroom rules, no one ever followed them anyways, also, he was seated at the back of the class, that's just a free pass to break rules. But this was different, he wouldn't erase this one, he'd heard about these before, where you write something on your desk and wait for the other person to respond. 

They seemed fun to do, so he wrote something simple first. "Hi! How are you doing today?" But then Bill started over-analyzing it, "What if it's a teacher's pet who recognizes my handwriting and reports me?" "What if the teacher wipes down the desks, notices the writing and realizes I sat there last?" "What if the person finds out my schedule and thinks I'm dumb for trying to initiate this?" He turned his pencil over to the eraser-end. Erasing the first word, pausing for a second, then re-writing it. "F-fuck it, whatever happens, happens." He muttered to himself. Grabbing a piece of paper and doodling whilst half-listening to the teacher's lesson.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Beverly made paper airplanes, shooting them towards Ben. Who blushed everytime she shot one and smiled at him. Although, they had to stop passing notes via airplanes since Greta Bowie kept on looking back at them, trying to catch them in the act. And so, Beverly took her eyes off Ben, then leaning over to Bill's side of the table. "Whatcha drawing doofus?" She asked quietly, gripping the loose-leaf paper Bill was drawing on. He started lightly pulling the lined paper back, "just some facial expressions for practice. They're really bad though, so I don't want to show them." The brown-haired boy whispered back. Beverly saw Greta's hand shoot up, so she leaned back into her seat, letting the doodle paper go. When the teacher called on Greta, her hand went down, rolling her eyes at Beverly, who rolled her eyes and made fun of Greta via hand gestures, causing Bill to chuckle lightly. "Beverly and Bill, would you care to tell me what's so funny?" 

Beverly froze up, and Bill started to heat up. "Aw, what a cute couple you guys are!" Henry yelled out. Bill put his head down, in an attempt to hide his embarrassment from the attention, the other junior started balling her fists. Only letting them go after the science teacher continued his lecture. 

Eventually, the lunch bell rang. Beverly waited for Bill to pack up his materials, then they went out to the cafeteria.

Also going to the cafeteria, was none other than Stanley Uris, Henry Bowers, Richie Tozier, and Victor Criss. "All I'm saying is, if Spencers classifies their sex toys as "Comfort Objects," then that means I can freely shove them up my ass without anyone asking for ID." Richie explained, "Jesus Christ, Richie, every time you talk you make me want to drink whatever fluid is in those bong lava lamps." Stan complained. Henry added on as Victor pressed on the entrance door, "with how many times you mention shoving something up your ass or deepthroating something, the more I think you're actually into with that queer stuff." "Oh, yeah..right." The black-haired boy quieted down, Stan realized what was happening, trying to help his friend as much as he could in order for him to not be outed, "We all know Richie's straight though, he's just joking around. You know?" Stan kept on looking back at Richie, then to Bowers, as if waiting for Richie to back himself up, or for Henry to just move on. "Yeah, imagine having a gay in our group? That'd be so gross." Henry replied, Richie did a small sigh of relief, although it didn't last as he processed what Henry said. Stan put his hand on Richie's shoulder, but it wasn't really physically, just floating his hand above his shoulder so then he knew it was there, but he didn't actually touch him. 

As they walked to their table, they found that it was taken over by freshman already. "Connor? What the fuck are your friends doing here?" Henry asked, pointing at the group of kids all filling up their usual chairs. "Well, once they figured out what lunch I was in, I couldn't really stop them from changing schedules to join me, sorry." Bowers' cousin shrugged nonchalantly. Richie and Stan rolled their eyes, Henry was mumbling about how he wanted to beat the crap out of them and reclaim their table, and Victor was trying to calm him down. "Hey, look, that table's free." Victor pointed out the table Eddie was sitting at, "oh yeah! That would work!" Richie smiled, turning to Stan to see what he thought of it, although Stan was looking at Bill, "hell no. Anywhere but there." The raven-haired boy frowned, "why though?" Henry cut Stan off before he could explain, simply giving up on their usual table. "Listen, that's the only table left, other than the one with the weird-ass band kids. And last time I checked, you don't want to be in any orgy that they have planned in somewhere weird like the sewers." The curly-haired boy begrudgingly agreed, moving towards the table filled with, as he called it, "losers." 

When Bill Denbrough saw Stan Uris walking towards his table, he immediately stood up. "What the fresh f-fuck is he doing here?" he questioned, looking at Eddie and pointing at Stan. Eddie simply shrugged, saying "I don't know, can't complain though." as he patted the seat next to him, signalling Richie that he wanted him to sit next to him. Richie happily complied, both chattering and hitting it off. Meanwhile, Bill was crossing his arms, tapping his foot, waiting for an explanation. Stan sighed, "listen, bitchy Bill, our seats got stolen, so now we're here, happy?" He reached for the farthest seat, but Henry and Victor thought it would be funny to take those seats, laughing as they rested their legs on the remaining seats. The curly-haired boy rolled his eyes, smiling sarcastically at them. He eyed the seat in front of Bill's the only one left unattended, sliding under the table to reach it before Victor did. Honestly, he didn't mind the seat, he was able to talk to his friends whilst simultaneously annoying Bill. 

After a while of Stan eating his sandwich, then kicking Bill in the shins, or tapping his shoulder, the boy decided to retaliate, waiting for the next time Stan bothered him. Luckily, it was sooner than he thought, or you could say unluckily, seeing as Bill was pretty sure his shins were purple, either way, Stan kicked him again. Causing Bill to look under the table, then kick the chair his rival was sitting on, hoping he kicked it hard enough to make Stan jump. He did, although Bill immediately regretted it afterwards. "What the fuck, Denbrough?" The curly-headed boy asked, although it seemed rhetorical, so Bill took that as another kick-to-the-chair classic move, but Stan was also aiming for Bill's chair, trying to kick it harder than he had. This resulted in a loud bang, and both kids falling off their chairs, all eyes on them, again. Bill looked up at his friends, Eddie was just staring at him, Beverly was holding in laughter, and Ben was the only one to help him up. Stan was looking up at everyone, smiling while glaring up at Bill, "It's okay guys, just some fun banter." The cafeteria went back to minding their business after that. After Stanley helped himself back to his seat, he leaned over to Bill, signalling him to come closer, "see what you did asshole?" The shorter boy looked taken aback, before snapping "asshole? I'm not th-the one who's been kick-ki-kicking your shins until their purple!" "Your shins aren't even purple! And I haven't been kicking you!" "Oh r-really? Check then." Low and behold, when Stan looked underneath the table, Bill's legs were not purple, but instead red, fading into purple. 

He straightened up, clearing his voice while not looking at Bill. "Right, they might be, so what?" Stan asked, Bill was offended by this response, "So what? Yo-You're saying you've actually br-bruised my legs? Dickwad! You do know we have pra-practice to-tomorrow, right?! How am I s-s-supposed to play if I can't fucking ru-run?!" The other boy yawned, "Eh, you don't need to play that well anyways, star boy, you can always just suck coaches dick like always, right?" The junior gasped, "f-fucking what? I've nev-never even been an-anywh-anywhere near that crusty bitches d-dick!" "God can you two stop talking about the coaches dick? I'm trying to inform Richie about the STDs doing oral can give you." Eddie cut in. Richie gave a thumbs up to Stan, along with an enthusiastic smile. Beverly also turned to the two bickering boys, "also, I've been hearing fragments of what you guys say to each other, and god you guys talk sexual too much. It's freaking out Ben." "Sorry Bev." The two said in unison. Once she turned away however, they side-eyed each other, aggressively whispering "this is your fault." and silently fighting by mouthing words and doing hand movements to the other until the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my writing differs, I think I write longer on my laptop rather than on my phone :/ also fsgsfhsfh thank you guys


	3. This Is A Really Bad Government Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie decides to give Eddie his instagram, and Bill sucks at being Joe Goldberg.

(Skippin time to later on in the day, I'm not about to write 3 more chapters focusing solely on Bill's school schedule lmao.)

As Bill was walking out the school gates, his shorter friend tried catching up to him. Out of breath, Eddie shouted "Bill!" gaining his attention. "What?" He questioned, stopping as Eddie took his inhaler out and two puffs were heard from it. "Oh boy do I have some shit to tell you." The hyper-active boy spoke, causing the taller to raise an eyebrow as they continued walking, "So?" Bill responded. "So, I want you to come over to my house, like right now." Bill furrowed his eyebrows before agreeing. "Yeah, s-sure, I have to-I have to text my mom tell-telling her about it though." Pulling out his phone as they changed route from Bill's house to Eddie's, Bill texted his mom about where he was heading, gaining a response of "get back by 6, Georgie'll start to panic about the incident again if you're gone any longer." He agreed to those terms, looking up as they crossed the street. "What was the thing y-you wanted to tell me Eddie? You live like, fif-fifteen minutes away, we have time." Eddie looked at the ground, Bill looked at Eddie in curiosity, "so you're...okay with me being gay right? Like, you didn't forget and just assume I was straight this whole time, right?" The taller laughed, "Ed-Eddie, we have literally kissed just to figure out your sexu-sexuality, I don't think I-I'd forget anything like th-that." 

Eddie sighed in relief before processing what his best friend had said. "That doesn't count though! We were in like fourth grade and afterwards we played Mario Kart! Also, I didn't come out until seventh grade, so, you could've forgotten about it." The green-eyed boy gave him a playfully stern look, as if to say "you're a dumbass" Eddie caught on immediately, "oh, right, so anyways, you wanted to know "the tea"?" Making the duo chuckle as they crossed the street again, "yes please, enlight-enlighten me, lord Eddie." Bill joked, doing a small bow before tripping. Causing them to laugh whilst Bill wiped the dirt on his hands onto his jorts, Eddie looked grossed out, saying "you're gonna have to wash those when we get to my house. I can't have you spreading dirt on my bed." The auburn-haired boy smirked, attempting to transfer the dirt from his hands to Eddie, who started screaming and running to his house once he realized what was happening. 

"You can't get-get away from me that eas-easily! Eventually your clown boot-boots will wear out and I'll ca-catch up!" Bill yelled out, he could most definitely catch up to the shorter, but that might just give him an asthma attack, and Bill wouldn't forgive himself if it turned out his friend's inhaler was out again. It would also have been a long run to the pharmacy, and he didn't have his bike on him that day. So Bill just jogged as Eddie ran for his life to his home. Unlocking the door as fast as he could, then slamming it on Bill. "aw c-come on!" The auburn-haired boy tried turning the knob multiple times, although nothing happened. "No! You can't come in until you promise to wash your hands!" Bill sighed, "f-fine, I promise I'll wa-wash my hands once I get inside. C-can I come inside now?" He could hear the locks click, seeing the small boy peer through the door before opening it fully. "If you don't wash your hands right now then I'm gonna beat the shit out of you later, you know that right?" Eddie told Bill, "aff-affirmative." Eddie smiled as his best friend went to the sink, "oh yeah, my mom said you're allowed in, but you can't swear when she's around, she'll think you're the devil coming to taint me or something of the sort." He informed Bill, who nodded as he finished washing his hands. 

Once they got up to Eddie's room, Eddie immediately told Bill change his pants, and that he'd get his jorts in the morning. "Eddie what the f-fuck, all you have are red booty-shorts. I mean-I knew you wore them a lot, but what th-the fuck? Is that-that all you own?"" The green-eyed boy complained as he looked through Eddie's drawer. The shorter went bright-red, trying to back himself up by saying "th-they're not all red! Some of them are grey okay?!" Bill chuckled, "h-how did your mom even let you buy those?" "Simple, no one can resist my pleading face, also I promised to do the dishes for a week." He nodded, "yup, that m-makes sense." After a while of searching through Eddie's pants, he finally found a pair of jeans, going into Eddie's closet to change. As he was in there, Eddie pulled a Monopoly board out from under his bed "oh yeah, you left your board here from last time you visited. You wanna set it up?" He called out to his friend in the closet. "Y-yeah, can you tell me ab-about what happened to-today that caused you to bring m-me here?" "Right, so you know Richie right? The pretty boy with glasses? Has black hair and hangs out with Stan?" Bill slid the closet door open, the jeans being a bit small on him, but he didn't really mind, sitting down in front of Eddie as he continued setting up the board game.

"Yeah? What about him?" Bill questioned, "well, I might have a small crush on him, and he might've given me his instagram?" The auburn-haired boy's face dropped, "Eddie, literally wh-what the fuck, you kn-know he's friends with Stanley, oh god y-you guys are gonna st-start dating and th- and then he's gonna drag St-Stan with him and wh-whilst you guys are o-out having fun b-being cute Stan's g-gonna fucking eat m-my esopha-esophagus raw and p-peel my eyelids o-off and-" "Bill! Bill, calm down, he won't do anything to you, I'd be checking constantly to ensure none of what you said is gonna happen, also! I have no idea if Richie's even into dudes! So, you don't have to worry about Richie dragging Stan along if me and Richie don't even have dates to go on." Eddie pat Bill on the shoulder, and his breathing eventually slowed. "S-sorry about that, so anyways, you were say-saying?"

Eddie pulled out his phone, tapping on the instagram app. "Look! He's cute, right?" Bill stared at the photos Eddie was scrolling by, catching the username "Trashmouth.Tozier" as the aesthetic photos went up rapidly. "Yeah, I can see why yo-you'd like him." Eddie put his phone back to his own face, slightly rocking back on forth on the carpet and, what Bill assumed to be, scrolling through more photos of Richie. The taller rolled his eyes, picking up the silver dog and throwing it at Eddie's face. His head flew back, "ow! What the hell dude?" "C-come on, you can be a twink l-later, right now we have l-like two hours t-till curfew hits." Eddie opened his mouth to say something, although he left that discussion for tomorrow most likely. 

Time passed quickly, Bill owning around half the board, Eddie owning about a quarter. "..sev-seven, eight and...nine. Can we re-re-redo this? I think I c-counted wrong." Eddie chuckled, "Bill, buddy, big Bill, bucko, you landed on my property, full colour set, houses and everything. You know this wasn't a mistake. Now hand over your five-hundred." Bill whined, "but then I'll be bankrupt!" The shorter boy nodded, "exactly, you see, Bill, if you didn't buy half the board all at once, you'd have realized my strategy of building shit up actually works. Now, money." Bill sighed as he gave Eddie the last of his monopoly money. Eddie smiled evilly as he won the game. "Hell yeah! That's all folks!" The older checked the time on his phone, "5:39" "I guess I sh-should go now, my mom's gonna have a bird if I'm out too late. B-bye Eddie." The younger said his goodbyes, and helped a small amount when packing up the board game for Bill to take home. After that Bill went out the door, the moon starting to rise.

When Bill got home and as he took off his shoes, Georgie ran right up to him. "Bill! Bill! Look at the drawing I made of you!" He waved the paper in Bill's face, Bill smiled a big smile. "Wow, th-that's a really good drawing G-Georgie! It's a lot better than when I w-was ten, that's for sure." His younger brother went in for a hug, although Bill had to lower himself slightly for it to work. After that, Georgie went to show their parents his drawing, and Bill went upstairs to his room, taking off his flannel, getting changed into his pajamas, and flopping onto his bed. "Alright, Trash-Trashmouth.Tozier, who e-else is a dumbass I n-need to have blackmail of? Wait no y-you get a pass, Eddie likes you. But who do I need t-to have blackmail photos of?" He followed him on instagram, the suggested bar showing up as Bill did so. Bill scrolled through it, "Bowers_, Patrick.Star, and Stxnley, there i-it is." He went to Stan's page, looking at all the fuckboy-looking photos. "This is gonna take a while, isn't it?" 

After around an hour, the auburn-haired boy got tired, slamming his head into the wall. "I-I swear if I see another f-f-fucking 3D photo I'm gonna lose it." When he picked up his iPhone again, Bill decided to scroll through a few more. Finding one where Stan was obviously at a party, and maybe even drunk? Bill couldn't tell, but there was a flash on, and it made him drop his phone onto the bed in embarrassment. When he picked it back up he realized he accidentally double-tapped the image. "Oh shit, sh-shit, shit shit shit shit!" Bill looked at the heart on the photo, contemplating how to recover from what Stan would most definitely assume was stalking him. "If I un-like it, then he'll still see the notification, and oh no- I need to privatize my profile- wait, Stan wouldn't actually check my profile. He'd just think I social-media stalked him, add it to his ego, and move on. Yeah, okay, no need to worry." Bill turned his phone off, falling asleep after around an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, sorry if this is short, the next chapter's most likely gonna come out within one or two days. It's getting late where I'm at, and I think this is a good place to cut it off so then y'all still have content :)


	4. Stan On A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets a plan for ultimate humiliation of Bill, which goes by the same concept as Bill's plan, except better. Obviously.

Bill really wanted to wake up late, maybe try to avoid Stanley Uris for the entire morning, although that didn’t happen. In fact, he actually woke up early for once, “This is what I get for sleeping early last night, huh?” Bill thought as he got out of his clothes and into a jean jacket. 

When the green-eyed boy finished getting ready, he went outside and fiddled with the car keys, opening up his parent’s old, dark blue toyota. Bill spotted his little brother waiting for the bus across the street, calling out to him “hey G-Georgie! Want to go to school in the c-coolest ride of the century?” Georgie’s eyes lit up, looking both ways before crossing the street back to their home and into the passenger seat of the car. Bill checked to see if anyone was in the driveway, then turning and driving to his brother’s elementary school. 

(Skipping to when Bill drops off Georgie)

“Alright, go get those girls Georgie! Al-although if you’re aiming for b-boys that’s fine too, o-or non-binary- you kn-know what? Nevermind, uhm, g-go get those hot people! Wait no can I get ar-arrested for saying that ab-about ten year-olds?” At this point Georgie had opened the car door, impatiently waiting for Bill to finish so that he could talk to his friends. “H-have fun Georgie!” His brother turned around, smiling again, “thanks Bill!” Bill waved goodbye, and after Georgie was gone, he hit his head on the steering wheel repeatedly. Afterwards seeing how much time he had left to get to school. Bill really didn’t have much time left. “Sh-shit! Fuck! I feel like th-that rabbit from Alice in Wonder-Wonderland with my late ass!” He panicked, driving as fast as he could to highschool, probably violating multiple traffic laws on the way there.

Right as Bill parked, the morning bell rang. Luckily for the stuttering boy, his homeroom was close to the entrance, and they had eight-minute passing periods. Unluckily, Stanley Uris noticed Bill’s reckless driving, and walked right up to his car. “H-h-hey ass-asshole, h-how m-m-m-many k-kids d-d-did you r-run ov-over? F-fifty-th-three? G-god, w-w-with the w-way you dr-drive, y-you mi-might j-just b-be g-g-gay!” Stan taunted, the boy in the car really wanted to roll down the window and punch him in the face, one, for the horrible impression of his own stutter, I mean, if you’re going to make fun of someone, at least do it well. Two, because of Stan stereotyping gay people, he’d be fine if Stanley had just called him gay, since Bill knows he’s straight, and toxic masculinity really wasn’t his thing. But instead, Stan brought stereotypes into the mix. And three, Bill didn’t like the insult towards his driving.

Although Bill felt it would be easier- and gain the same reaction, if he simply opened the car door as the curly-headed boy was standing there. So he did, Bill opened the car door, hitting Stan in the stomach and causing him to back away in pain. “What the hell, Denbrough? Did you forget we’re supposed to have practice today?” The auburn-haired boy flipped him off as he walked to the entrance, yelling “that’s f-for what you did during lunch!” as he opened the school gate and went inside. 

Whilst Bill was chuckling for his really cool revenge-act, he heard a faint “don’t act like you didn’t like that photo, bitch!” Obviously coming from Stanley. After that comment he speed-walked to homeroom.

(Another skip to lunch, sorry.)

“So, you’re still sit-sitting here?” Bill queried, Stan looking down at him as he slammed his lunch tray next to Bill’s seat. “Yes, in fact, since we’re here now. Let’s talk.” The auburn-haired boy raised his eyebrow, “talk about what? Also, wh-where’s the rest of your gang?” “Don’t try to get your way out of this one, Denbrough. You were stalking me yesterday.” Bill turned away from Stanley, pulling out his phone and ignoring the boy next to him, “so are you gonna say anything? Or are you gonna admit it? You were being a little stalker last night.” Bills green eyes glanced at Stan for a second, looking back in order to see his own password. Stanley looked over, figuring out the numbers to Bill’s code, except he couldn’t remember the first digit, so there wasn’t much use to this knowledge anyways.

Stan had a sudden thought, the exact same one Bill had last night. “I could unlock his phone and find embarrassing pictures of him, then maybe post it, or send it to coach, that’ll kick Bill out of this team. He sucked at pitching anyways, so we wouldn’t be losing anything.” Now the curly-haired boy was silently trying to figure out what number Bill pressed, also while trying to remember his passcode. 

It went on for a bit too long, to the point where Bill had actually turned around, surprised that Stanley had managed to stay quiet for once. It felt awkward to the auburn-haired boy once he turned around, since Stan was staring down, and Bill’s ass was where “down” was. Then, as Eddie tried to talk to Bill about his new shoes that he could totally use to “kick Patrick Hockstetter’s ass in to the point where it comes out of his mouth!” his friend simply nodded, flustered, of course Eddie asked what was wrong, although the auburn-haired boy said it was nothing.

So Eddie looked behind Bill, seeing Stanley very zoned-out, also very much staring at his best friend. He knew Stan was zoning out, and not intentionally staring, but it looked so goddamn funny seeing his friend and the guy-he-was-kinda-into’s friend having such an awkward exchange that it caused Eddie to snicker, which almost burst into laughter, but he fought it well.. “What’s wrong babe?” Richie asked, trying to find out what Eddie was pointing at and biting his lip at trying not to laugh at. 

“Oh? Stanny boy! Always knew you were the ass type of-” The black-haired teen laughed at his own joke, trying to calm himself down, “wait- let me redo this, Stanny boy! Always knew you were an ass type of guy!” That finally managed to make Stan process his surroundings, realizing what he was doing. Bill felt really embarrassed by the whole situation, so did Stan, but Stan managed to not show it on his face, Bill, not so much. The auburn-haired boy tried talking to Eddie to cool himself down, but currently Eddie and Stanley’s friend, Richie, were both just processing what Richie said to the shorter prior to his joke about his friend. So, no help there.

And so, Bill went back to mindlessly scrolling through his phone, also texting Beverly, they thought it was funny texting each other in the same room. Luckily, or unluckily, in the case of Bill, Stan managed to figure out the first and final digit. Now he knew Bill’s passcode, just if he could get that phone, his plan would be complete…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, seeing as you guys have been waiting since last week, I'm gonna cut it off again so then you don't have to wait any longer and I can write the next chapter feeling a bit better. I'll try to write a Valentine's day Reddie spinoff chapter in time for Valentine's day, although I'll be flying to my hometown around then, so it might be delayed or posted early. Who knows?


	5. Do I Have Butterflies Or Am I Just Horny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley finds certain photos in Bill's gallery that make him feel somewhat of a new emotion, somehow.

Luckily for Stanley, he shared the next class with Bill, and the fact that he sat across from him made it a lot easier to swipe his phone. Now the curly-haired boy could really see the benefits of sitting with his rival, and he'd be using the benefits to the max today.

He didn’t really think about whether it would be better to make a scene out of taking Bill’s phone, creating a panic right now, or just quietly taking his phone, giving Bill complete utter panic and confusion later on. Stan pictured it in his mind, the auburn-haired boy checking his pockets, looking everywhere, desperately asking his friends and family if they know where his phone went. “Yeah, that seems like the better option, more psychological terror as well. And he won’t think of me as the culprit first. Alright then, I’ll go with that.” Stanley felt extremely patient, and very confident, in his plan, why wouldn’t he be? Most things went his way anyways, not like this would be any different, he’d just have to wait for the right time to strike.

And so the curly-haired boy waited, doodling on his hand, doing maybe a few questions on the paper due on Thursday, asking Bill for the answers, getting a grunt that meant to tell him no. Repeat for about thirty-minutes. Eventually, he found a good time, Bill raised his hand, “may I go to the b-ba-bathroom?” The history teacher allowed him, although he had to leave his phone, something about how kids need to leave their phones so that they don’t skip in the bathroom. Stanley didn’t really care, what he cared about was how Bill’s phone was now out in the open, just ready for the taking. Simply laying flat on his empty seat. 

So Stan took Bill’s phone. 

Stanley hid it of course, stuffing it into his pocket, removing the solid blue phone case filled with stickers and replacing it with his own white marble one to make it seem like he was simply carrying his phone on him. 

When Bill came back, he noticed that his phone was gone, being suspicious of Stan first. "Alright, Uris, wh-where the hell did you p-p-put my phone?" The auburn-haired boy questioned, Stanley didn't plan this part out, Bill actually came back from the bathroom really quickly, so he just had to spew out anything to save him. 

"I…saw someone put your phone in your bag. I guess they didn't want someone to steal it? It's anyone's guess." The curly-haired boy answered, "th-they didn't want any-anyone like you stealing it I'm g-guessing?" Bill suggested. Stan looked slightly offended by his suggestion, but on the inside it was all going great, and mainly on track with his plan. 

"Me? Stealing the oh almighty Bill Denbrough's phone? What an accusation for you to make. I'm going to cry in shame now, off with you." Stanley said in a monotone voice. The auburn-haired boy sighed, “o-okay, you can stop, I believe you for once. Who put it in my ba-bag though?” Stan scanned the room, stopping at Audra Phillips, who put her middle finger up upon seeing him. It made sense, she was sitting a table across from Bill, meaning she would’ve noticed. And she had a soft spot for Bill, well, not really with how much attitude she gave out. But sometimes, Stan’d overhear her conversations, and he shared a few conversations with her as well. She definitely seemed fond of Bill. Stan just didn’t know if Bill knew, which was a problem.

It wasn’t like it mattered though, so he said Audra did it. “R-really?” Bill looked at Audra, who smiled at him, “yeah, she didn’t want me to tell though.” Stanley confirmed, Bill just nodded and turned his back, the short-haired girl started silently yelling at Stan, who put his thumbs up with a nervous smile. After a while they both continued actually working on the paper due in two days, and the period bell rang.

(Timeskip to math, final period.)

The way the universe worked for Stanley Uris today was amazing. Not only had he managed to figure out Bill’s passcode, but he also managed to snag Bill’s phone and get away with it by blaming someone else, and pain in his stomach from this morning was fading just in time for baseball practice, also Richie had just informed the curly-haired boy that the math teacher had a substitute who mainly only cared about if the class was quiet, not if they were doing work. The universe truly was Stan Uris’ bitch today.

“Alright, what’s in this fucker’s phone that I can post online?” the light-brown haired teen wondered, typing out Bill’s passcode from before. Immediately going to his gallery, snickering at the reaction images the auburn-haired boy had. Unfortunately, there weren’t any embarrassing photos, or at least until Stan went to the trash album. There were quite a few he scrolled through that he thought were pretty funny to post, but they didn’t really scream “public humiliation”.

Stanley scrolled through a few more, freezing in place when he saw a certain picture. Or rather multiple pictures, based on the captions, they were from snapchat. He was looking at Bill’s nudes, he realized. Of course the teen cropped out his face, and was smart enough not to take dick pics, but it still counted as nudes based on what their purpose was for. Just multiple fucking pictures of Bill’s thighs, Bill’s stomach, Bill sitting in the sink or counter. 

And the weird part was how it all made Stanley feel.  
It felt really weird, it wasn’t exactly butterflies, Stan had felt butterflies enough times to know, but he could feel something. Maybe it was the fact that Bill looked so feminine in it, and he’d never noticed it before, but Bill looked better than most girls he’d fucked before. It was confusing, like Stan knew that it was Bill, he knew, but it still made him feel something deep within. 

“Nope.” The curly-haired boy closed out of the app, “I’m straight, Bill’s straight, maybe. I don’t think straight boys take pictures of their thighs or anything like that, do they? He’s probably bi-curious or some other shit Richie’s told me, I’ve seen him kiss Beverly on the cheek multiple times, so yeah. Doesn’t matter if he’s straight or not actually, because if he wasn’t then I’m still a heterosexual male who loves women. I’m Stanley Uris, I’m a straight, heterosexual man who fucks women and only women, the last time I’ve dated a girl was in ninth grade, it doesn’t matter that I’m now a junior, I’m on a break, I still get a higher body count each month though.”

After multiple talks like that in his head, Stan finally convinced himself that it’s fine, that it was probably because Bill looks like a girl. 

“No he fucking doesn’t.” Richie texted when Stan messaged him asking about it. 

Noodle Scalp Headass 🍜  
Thanks for the reassurance man.

4/20 vision 👓  
why’d you even need to know lmaoooo

u trying to figure out if he’d bottom? 👀

bc no lie he looks like he lowkey would

u know like those masc bottoms?? that’s him that’s defo him

my gaydar is off the charts rn 🤩🤩🤩

btw u should turn autocaps off and join the cool kids

Noodle Scalp Headass 🍜  
No, I don’t think I will :) also why do you send so many texts at once jesus christ

4/20 vision 👓  
can u even say that

wait can i even say that

yo we should totally call this chat circumcision buddies brooooo

if ur a jewish girl then go to,,,,,,temple

aND READ HER TORRAH

also for more clarification if u think bill bottoms bc he’s feminine u wrong deadass i can totally picture him topping

shit i think bills a switch i might have to get on that

aye save some pretty boy dick for us please i’m starving 🥺🥺

Noodle Scalp Headass 🍜  
Well maybe you’d get more boys than girls if you actually, idk? Told them you’re interested?

4/20 vision 👓  
damn ok 😔😔😔 i see the type of person u are

Noodle Scalp Headass 🍜  
Sometimes you concern me.

4/20 vision 👓  
not as much as you concern me bb <3

oh shit mr. wiren’s coming my way gotta hide my phone go top that bitchhhh!!

Noodle Scalp Headass 🍜  
I’m not even- I- okay then pantry boy.

Stan closed out of messenger, “well, that did not help at all for me, in fact I think I went back a few steps.” he thought, logging onto the chromebook and playing 2048. “Nothing like a good old numbers game to forget that you’ve just seen Bill Denbrough’s nudes.” The light-brown haired boy thought to himself.

Eventually, the images in his mind were blurred out, just skin, nothing new. Stanley’d seen multiple girls pictures who went farther than Bill’s, so it was all good. “Except none of those girls were Bill.” His mind had told him. Stan waved it off, doesn’t matter. Bill’s just a pretty boy, Richie agreed on that at least. But Bill was a pretty boy whom Stanley hated. He could use the photos, post them online, something of the sort. 

“Fuck, wait, that’s distribution of child pornography, I can’t do that to him. I’m not that evil, but what do I do now? I’ve just taken his phone? That’s it?” The curly-haired boy’s mind was going nuts, none of this was part of the plan, and now he’s done more damage to himself than to Bill. 

The universe hated Stan today, that’s what he settled on eventually, making him believe it was going in his favour only for Stan to get smacked right in the face with confusing feelings and imagery. 

Baseball practice is going to be a fucking nightmare today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for waiting, I couldn't find much inspiration but I'm expecting to write better/faster in the future. If you guys don't like how this is formatted please tell me, I haven't exactly figured out my writing style yet, so if anything bothers you or if you have any tips for me you can say them in the comments :)


	6. Baseball Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's really having a bad day, at least baseball's always there right?

The final bell rung, and today the fucking soccer kids took the school field. So the school had to use the local park’s field for practice, which would be fine on any other day, not like Richie would need to walk home if he’s on the field with Stanley. But the problem with today was...yeah. Bill was also on the team.

“Cool, cool, nothing’s changed, just new knowledge.” Stan went over in his mind, walking to the school locker room, spotting Bill, calm as ever. The curly-haired boy looked for a tad bit too long, sprinting to his own locker once he saw the stuttering teen’s shirt rise up. Bill noticed the noise, raising his head and looking around, nothing. Just dumbass Stan behind his locker aisle, also changing, “he probably wanted to beat me here, too bad I guess.” The auburn-haired teen suspected, he shrugged, carrying on switching into his baseball uniform. 

Stan on the other hand, was watching Bill change. It wasn’t weird, definitely not weird, just respectfully observing his figure. Nothing strange about making sure your fellow teammate has a healthy body. 

Though it definitely looked weird to Richie Tozier, who was originally walking up to ask Bill where Eddie’s locker was, a note in hand. But then he noticed his best friend eyeing the guy he apparently hated so much, but not in a “I wish I could fucking kill you right now.” Instead, Richie got the vibe of “I wish I could fuck you right now” from the way Stan was staring at Eddie’s friend. The raven-haired boy still tapped Bill on the shoulder nevertheless, doing a bad wink at Stanley and asking where his new friend’s locker was at. Planting an anonymous compliment for the athsmatic.

The light-brown haired boy stopped looking after that, especially after realizing the locker room started getting louder, signalling Stan to hurry to fuck up since all he’d done is take off his shoes while Bill was leaving and others were already almost ready to get out and walk together to the park.

After Stanley finished dressing out, Richie joined the rest of their teammates in the fifteen-minute walk towards the field, although he walked slower so that his friend could catch up. “You ready to show that we’re the best bitches on this team?" The curly-haired boy laughed, nodding at his friend. “Hell yeah.” They jogged the rest of the way there, passing by Bill, who was wishing his friends were there to talk to him along the way. 

“Look! Okay- wait- don’t, that’d be rude. Ugh, fuck you guys okay, I’m talking to him.” The auburn-haired teen overheard, disregarding it until someone came up to him, taking Bill by surprise. The boy next to him stuck out his hand, smiling, “hey, I’m Don Hagarty.” Bill looked around before shaking Don’s hand. “U-um, I’m Bill D-Denbrough? Nice to...meet y-you?” He flashed an awkward smile and carried on walking.

The brown-haired boy kept walking by Bill’s side though, “you know, I’ve never really seen you at lunch or in my classes before. Are you new?” He shook his head. "I-I'm a junior, maybe y-y-you're in a different gr-grade?" Don hit his palm on his forehead in realization. "Oh. Sorry, I forgot other grades other than seniors existed." The two chuckled, continuing the conversation with basic things, such as the weather getting colder, what their plans are for halloween. Simple stuff like that.

The conversation lasted until they reached the field. The coach yelling into the megaphone to sort out what’d be happening. “Alright then, I guess that’s our cue to start practice. Don’t...break your ankles or something, okay? Don’t break anyone else’s ankles either.” The auburn-haired boy smiled, nodding and waving as Don went onto the other side of the field. 

Meanwhile, Stan was giving a look of disgust at Bill. Not like he could see, but it was there. The whole fun part of practice was that he could see the stuttering boy alone, and all of a sudden that bitch has friends? On the same day Stanley’s been scarred for life? Hell no. This really could be a whole elaborate prank on the curly-haired teen, if it was, he’d have to hand it to Bill, it was pretty smart.

But Bill’s not smart, yeah he’s the golden boy and everything and all the teachers love him, but Stan’s seen him get detention for yelling at teachers and shit. Not a smart move, definitely, and he’s heard the whining about C’s and B’s on his report card. No way he’d be that smart.

Coach’s whistle blew, telling the separated team that they should start playing now. “Uris! Get on left field!” One of his teammates yelled out, he took note of that, backing up and preparing to catch the ball.

The batter did a pretty shitty hit, if Stan’d say so himself. Seeing as it went right into the first baseman’s glove. It did not give him faith that this team would be able to play and win next month, unless the fucking Derry Cows decided to take this shit seriously for once. Even with the horrible team name.

The light-brown haired boy went on autopilot for a while, just catching or passing the ball. That lasted until Richie started batting, “hey! Noodle bitch! Eyes on me this time eh?” Coach smacked him on the back of his head. “No swearing, you know that Tozier.” The teen sighed in anger, still getting into batting position.

For someone who usually joked around, the raven-haired boy surprisingly took baseball seriously, even if he only joined for Stan at first. Maybe it was the fact that making the highschool team was significantly harder than joining the middleschool team that made him become serious about the sport, Stanley’d never know. And he was fine with that.

Richie hit the ball, running like his life depended on it. “Run Richie run!” The curly-haired boy shouted, high-fiving as he sprinted to third base. Then, for the next batter, Stan chatted with his friend as they waited for the ball to hit. Then off the nearsighted boy went.

“Oh hell no.” Stanley muttered, eyeing the auburn-haired boy he hated as they picked up the bat. “I can’t fucking do this.” He realized as Bill smiled and ran in the cold air.

There was too much on Stan’s mind for him to manage. The dumb black and white uniform that looked good all of a sudden, the way his legs moved as he ran, something about it all made the curly-haired boy look downwards at Bill, not noticing the baseball heading straight for his head. Whacking Stan straight in the face. 

The light-brown haired boy groaned, rubbing his cheek in pain. “The fuck are you doing Uris? Keep your eye on who the ball lands on next time.” He heard someone complain. Stanley looked over to his friend sitting down on the bench for some sort of comfort, the black-haired teen’s response was to make an L with his fingers as they made eye-contact. 

Stan furrowed his eyebrows, but moved on quickly. “If you get better right now, then you might have enough time to kick ass when you’re batting.” He reasoned, but damn if that baseball didn’t hurt like shit.

∆

"hey Stan?" "Yeah Richie?" the black-haired teen paused for a moment, contemplating whether he should say this or if it'd be easier to just leave it.

"Were you staring at Bill during practice?" He froze, the FaceTime sort of broke signal, but Stanley heard it loud and clear.

"Well fuck, not like Richie's gonna care." The curly-haired boy thought, "it's a long story, you sure you wanna hear it?"

Richie's eyes lit up, "you know how much I fucking love stories, Uris, I'll sit here until my battery drains itself and even then I'll be listening." Stan laughed, "okay, so it started today in history…"

The clock turned to ten pm, and Stanley was finishing telling the "Wild Story Of How I Acquired Bill Denbrough's Nudes But I'm Not Sharing Them Because That'd Be Weird"

"Alright, I'm way more tired than I should be at this time, guess the all-nighters are catching up to me huh?" The two laughed as Richie ended the call.

∆

Stanley drove over to Richie's house, in which he almost crashed multiple times.

"Holy shit! Stanny boy did you get any sleep last night?" "Relax, Rich, I fell asleep at like..two o'clock, I'm fine." The black-haired teen sighed, handing Stanley an energy drink.

Stan rejected it, "I'm okay Richie, really." "This isn't for you dickhead it's so that you don't drive me to my death!" The light-brown haired teen begrudgingly accepted. Opening the can when they came to a stoplight.

"Hey, wait what were you doing awake that late? You never stay awake past like, midnight." Stanley flushed red, looking away in hopes Richie wouldn't notice.

Richie noticed.

"Wait...you- you were getting off last night weren't you? Oh my god, you were getting off to Bill! You were trying to fuck Bill! Stanley, you sick fuck, I never thought in a million years- I mean yeah I thought maybe you liked him- but using his nudes to-" "Beep-beep Richie! Beep-fucking-beep!" Stanley interjected.

Richie kept on teasing him the whole car ride, "so do you like him or? Like what's the situation?" Stan sighed. "There is no situation, Rich, I was just trying to get tired and no one was awake, so yeah, I had Bill's shitty photos in hand, it's not like I like him or anything. He just looks like a girl." 

The black-haired boy disagreed, "nope, have you seen the same Bill I'm seeing? Do you need my glasses now? Bill's like...he's a pretty boy, but he's not THAT pretty."

When they reached the school, Richies words kept replaying in Stan's head.

"He's a pretty boy, but he's not THAT pretty. Because Bill's not a girl, Stanley, Bill's a boy. He's William Alexander Denbrough, he's not this feminine, delicate figure. He's on your baseball team. His knees get bruised in the field almost every day and he dates women. You had your chance to keep him for life and you fucked it up in seventh grade. Get over it."

Stan stayed quiet for the rest of the day.


	7. Eddie's Shitty Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“But I’m high and my lungs’ll probably give out by the time I’m thirty, so what the fuck do i know about shit?”_
> 
> Was what Bev had told Eddie right afterwards.

(okay last chapter was p confusing, this is sorta a flashback?? Since Stan stayed quiet the whole day, that was Stan’s point of view even though we didn’t really see what happened that day so now it’s Eddie’s point of view??? Just adding something from Eddie’s pov for once.)

As Eddie did daily, he walked to the locker room. Yet again seeing a boy running past him, 

_the bell rang like a second ago what the fuck?_

The small boy thought once again. As he entered the lockers, Eddie noticed a light-brown haired teen panting by Bill’s locker, “literally, what the fuck is up with these bitches and running?” 

Stanley waved at the dark-haired teen who stood in front of him, “hey um, you’re Bill’s friend right?” Eddie nodded, looking around, thinking 

_Why the hell are there almost never actually people here? I swear to fucking GOD if I get stabbed here I-_

“Yeah, that’s me, the fuck you want?” Stan also started scanning the area, fidgeting with his hands that Bill always complained about.

_“I don’t f-f-fucking get it, I s-see him wash his h-h-h-hands every p-passing period yet he s-somehow doesn’t have the d-dry-dryest hands on Earth? Did God r-really have to p-p-pick Stanley Uris to b-be his favour-favourite?”_

“Okay, good. Here’s his phone, don’t tell him I had it okay?” Suddenly, Stanley shoved the blue phone into Eddie’s pocket, both of them panicking. “What the fuck do I tell Bill? Why the fuck do YOU have it actually?!” The dark-haired boy whisper-shouted, Stan thought quickly, “I thought his phone was dirty! I couldn’t help it!” He whispered in the same volume. “So you took my friend's phone?! Even though from what I see you guys barely fucking like each other!?”

The two heard echoes of footsteps at the locker room entrance, the curly-haired boy quickly placed the phone on top of Bill’s locker and sprinted back to his own. 

Eddie sighed,  
_Guess I’ll just be the messenger for these two._

∆

As the small teen folded his PE clothes, he noticed a yellow post-it note stuck to the inside of his locker, grabbing it as it read “Everyday you get a little bit cuter to me, is that weird?” Eddie chuckled, putting it in his backpack as the next bell rang.

∆

He thought of what to say to this anonymous person, whom Eddie assumed was a boy seeing as he received the note in the boys locker room, even if it wasn’t, Eddie liked the dedication. The brown-haired boy smiled as he wrote on the post-it note “Yeah, it is kind of weird, you’re a weirdo :)” planning to stick it to the top of his locker at the end of the day.

∆

Maybe it’s the way Richie made Eddie laugh that made the shorter teen feel like he could trust the raven-haired boy, Eddie didn’t really know. All he knew is he wished Richie walked him home tonight. No offense to Bill of course, but Eddie felt like if he did walk with Bill, all the conversation would be about Stanley. And Eddie really was not feeling like being his friend’s therapist tonight. 

Eddie hated this day, he didn’t really know why, it was just a day he’d hated for a long time. There were specific days like this, just one’s where he consistently felt like shit on them. As far as the brown-haired boy knew, he’d hated those days since fifth grade.

He’d told Beverly about it once, how he couldn’t remember specific dates as if they were blocked out from his mind, how the events in fifth grade were jumbled, mashed together into one ball of clay. It was ninth grade, and once Eddie told her, she said she’d experienced the same thing. 

Bev explained it as from seventh grade and below, she could barely remember anything. Sure, she remembered the bullying she endured by Greta, she remembered her father and how horribly he treated her. But for some reason her father just didn’t register in her head for the longest time.

The brown-haired boy had asked why the memories were blocked out, all Beverly had told him was that he’ll figure it out once his mind is ready to handle it.

_“But I’m high and my lungs’ll probably give out by the time I’m thirty, so what the fuck do i know about shit?”_

Was what Bev had told Eddie right afterwards, and for the next week or so he spent a lot of time thinking of what he’d locked out of his own mind. 

Eventually it passed him, slowly forgetting fifth grade as a whole. Now just being a date on the calendar where Eddie felt shitty for no reason.

Then, he opened the door to his house, setting down his dark red backpack and falling asleep, wishing the day ended a little faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short, I wanted this to just be something fun from Eddie's point of view except in the middle of writing I started projecting onto him and now I feel like I need to get these chapters out so then I don't leave you guys hanging.


	8. Stan's Pining Just A Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making scenarios (specifically ones where you fall in love) about your childhood friend-turned enemy still makes you straight, right?

Maybe Bill was a little dumb for expecting a note back after the first time his message on the desk was erased, but he’d stayed hopeful for long enough. Turns out there’s just assholes who erase people’s chance at a love life. 

_At least those two are having fun._

The auburn-haired boy thought as he looked over at Ben and Beverly, who were snickering and communicating by writing down messages on paper and holding them up for the other to see. It kind of made Bill jealous in a way. He’d hoped he wasn’t jealous of Bev, as it was evident she’d moved on years ago, but maybe Bill was. 

He wouldn’t really know, it kind of frustrated the teen. Being able to see shit, but not really understand it. Like it was almost in his grasp, like it was teasing him.

_You don’t understand anything, Billy._

It would tell him, 

_You may see what others do, but you can never see why they do it.  
It’s how it’s always been, hasn’t it?_

Sometimes, Bill felt like he’d go insane with the way his thoughts could somehow be shouting at him in his head. Something else shouted at him, too, but it was a memory of some sort.

_“One day Big Bill, you’re gonna go crazy and they’ll send you off someplace where you’ll have your thoughts in one hand and your stupidness in the other! Look! I’ll even point out which thought goes where!”_

The auburn-haired boy remembers an old friend telling him, tracing his palm as the boy’s words come back to the now-teen. 

_“Okay, this part is where your dumb stories go-” “H-hey! They’re n-n-not dumb!” “Fine, this is where your stories go. Happy?” “...No.”_

Bill chuckled, until he’d remembered why the boy was an old friend. The reason why the boy now brought angry memories every time Bill thought of him.

∆

_“Well what the fuck do I say then, B-B-Bill?” “D-Don’t make f-fu-fun of my st-stutter, Stanley.” “Why? I can make fun of whatever the fuck I want since you’re a fucking queer.” “My s-sexuality isn’t s-s-something you get t-to make fun of.”_

_“What? You getting mad? Three minutes ago you told me you liked me, what happened?” “W-Well three minutes ago I didn’t know you were such a fucking asshole! Jesus fucking Christ, Stan! I’ve known you for three years and fuck me I guess for thinking my best friend wouldn’t be such a shitty homophobe!”_

A memory Stanley Uris was currently thinking about.

It wasn’t one the curly-haired boy enjoyed thinking about, the fact that Bill only stuttered once made it feel ten times worse. But it’d show up from time to time, the only good coming out of it being the scenarios Stan would create about what would’ve happened if they’d stayed friends. 

The scenarios in his head where he and Bill were still close, birdwatching on the cool grass as the wind blew and the only sound was the shuffling of the grass. 

The scenario where Bill would've been busy drawing the birds in front of the teens, the scenario where the sun would've hit Bill’s face just enough for Stanley to notice the freckles on the auburn-haired boys cheeks.

The scenario where Stan would’ve laid next to Bill’s sketchbook as Bill laughed, “you’re not g-gonna look at the b-bi-birds?” the boy would’ve asked. “No, I think I’m more comfortable just looking at you.” And maybe, just maybe, that would’ve been the moment the two fell in love. 

All of that, all gone because in seventh grade, Stanley didn’t know how to react to Bill’s confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut this part short, but the next part's going to be longer I promise


	9. Bill Does In Fact Do Shitty Parties With Shitty Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October, you know what that means.

Lunch. 

Eddie loved lunch, but that’s what a lot of the kids would probably say. It was the truth though, he loved it. Being able to see all of his friends, being able to have dumb squabbles with Richie. “Can’t you guys get along? Just once?” Beverly would tell him, then he and Richie would laugh and shake their heads.

Right. Lunch. There’s always some weird fact Richie has, what’s he bringing to the table now?

“Eds!” The black-haired boy called out, “don’t call me Eds, also what?” the shorter boy watched as Richie looked nervously around the room whilst sitting down. “Okay so- there’s gonna be...um, there might be a party? At Stan’s? It’s gonna be a like- Halloween themed party, since uh, haha it’s October so might as well throw a party!” The black-haired boy explained, horribly, but Eddie didn’t mind.

“If you’re asking if I wanna go, sure, you’re my friend after all.” The asthmatic assured, trying to stay as calm in front of the teen as possible. Internally though, his mind just kept going  
_Richie’s asking me out? Richie’s asking me out! Richie fucking Tozier! He wants me to go out with him? Is that what this means? Please say yes, just- wow._

Richie’s face fell for a moment, “friend?” “Yeah, friend. You’re my friend.” The short teen replied. “Wow, can’t believe it, and here I thought we were enemies Eds.” The two chuckled. “Hey, no calling me Eds. Maybe I’ll start calling you ‘chee.” 

The black-haired boy’s face lit up. “Please do! Then we can be Spagheddie and Chia seeds, the greatest pair known to mankind.” He joked, putting his arm around the shorter to push the two closer together.

Luckily, they didn’t fall, unlike a certain duo who hated each other on the other side of the table. The certain duo which Eddie was kind of tired of. 

Richie noticed the close proximity he and Eddie were in, both of their faces turning just a little bit red after the taller put his hand back onto his own seat. 

Bill on the other hand, was having yet another staredown with Stanley. Just communicating via eyes. 

Maybe if Bill had paid more attention, he’d actually notice Stan’s pupils were kind of dilated. But the auburn-haired teen didn’t, in fact notice. Which was really stupid since he was literally focused on Stanley’s eyes. 

Stan hadn’t really accepted that maybe dreaming about falling in love with your rival could make you not as straight as you’d thought, but he did start planning a semi-apology for the whole being-homophobic-for-no-reason-and-now-realizing-that-lgbt-people-aren’t-harming-anyone thing.

Was he going to actually apologize?

Hell no.

But the brown-haired boy still formed an apology anyways. If not for seventh grade, then for taking Bill’s phone, staring at his nudes and, admittedly, thinking that he was kind of hot.

Maybe Stanley knew a bit too much about the teen. 

Then, a notification from the brown-haired boy's phone broke the staring contest. “so i might’ve asked eddie to come to your party?? is that okay w/ you???” Stan read from his phone. Glaring at Richie who awkwardly put a thumbs up. 

"yeah" Stanley texted back. "nice" The black-haired teen responded.

Meanwhile, Eddie had started walking over to Bill's seat.

The short boy had obviously noted that Richie's best friend, Stanley, was sitting in front of his own friend, so he whispered. 

"Bill, bitch you won't believe it." Eddie started, "so guess what? Richie asked me to a party! Fucking Richie!" he whisper-shouted.

Bill turned to his best friend, "c-cool. Wait isn't h-he friends with..S-Stan?" "Oh, right, but can you and the rest of the losers come with me? Please?" The dark-brown haired teen begged.

It took the stuttering boy a few seconds to figure out whether he'd actually want to go to the party.

_Stan's gonna be there._

_Yeah but are you really gonna ditch Eddie just because of him?_

_He's probably going to tease me the whole time._

_But Eddie._

_But Stan._

"Yeah I-I-I'll go." Bill answered.

_Dumbass._


	11. Stan Does Something Super Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Halloween parties aren't the move.

So, parties. Halloween parties, wow. Scratch that, just Halloween. A day for everyone to dress however the fuck they want without judgement, and stay anonymous.

Also a great day to snort coke and get higher than the clouds while claiming you’re “in character.”

At least that’s how Beverly describes it to Bill. Who was currently in the closet trying on Beverly’s Mothman outfit. 

“Bev, I’m pr-pretty sure this d-d-doesn’t fit me” The auburn-haired teen admitted. “Bullshit. I got all the measurements right- you know what? The party starts in like an hour, I still haven’t applied my Kraken makeup, I’m pretty sure you can’t do makeup for shit, and since I’m the only one who has a driving license we still have to pick up Eddie and Ben. I’m coming in.”

The taller boy panicked, “no wh-what the f-f-fuck!? You d-do know I’m h-half naked r-right?!” He snapped. “Calm down whore, it’s not like I’ve never gone to the quarry with you or the rest of the guys.” Beverly replied as she opened the walk-in closet door.

“Jesus fucking Christ Bill, it’s no wonder you can’t fit in it if you’re putting your legs through the arm-holes!” The auburn-haired boy looked down, realizing that he was, in fact, putting his legs through the arm-holes. “Here, let me help since you’re such a fucking himbo.” The red-haired girl groaned.

∆

“Okay bitches, we’re here. Now what do we do once the party ends?” Beverly asked the boys as they waited for Stan’s door to open, “we steal all their alcohol so that we can get drunk as shit at Bill’s!” they all exclaimed. “W-wait, why my house?” The taller boy interrupted. “My aunt doesn’t want her house being trashed, Eddie’s mom is...Eddie’s mom, and I don’t think Ben’s mom could handle the heart attack she’d get from all of us. And your parents are always gone, so. Your house.”

Bill opened his mouth to say something in defense, but the door slammed open, loud music in the background. “Welcome guys! And...you, wait who invited you again?” Stanley said, looking directly at Bill, who flipped him off.

They all pushed past him to get inside, Ben gave the curly-haired boy a friendly wave, but Bill quickly put Ben’s hand down.

“See guys? Fun! Now I’m gonna go look for Richie.” Eddie explained, already blended into the crowd. “Shit, we already lost male Harley Quinn.” Beverly commented. “Bill? Ah shit, Mothman’s fucking gone too.” she realized, “Ben, just stay with me okay?” The boy nodded.

Meanwhile, the auburn-haired boy was going to the kitchen, already trying to get wasted. “Yeah I couldn’t find any drinks here other than sprite, want some crackers?” A boy asked Bill. “Oh, right. Uh my name’s Mike. What’s yours?” “Bill.” The taller boy responded.

“That’s a cool name, Bill. Oh! Look, see all those people drunk on the dancefloor?” Mike asked, Bill nodded. “Yeah they’re all faking, literally nothing here has alcohol. Either that or we both came to this party late.” The shorter joked. 

“Wait, w-what did y-you come dr-dressed as?” The auburn-haired boy wondered, looking at Mike’s yellow sweater and ripped jeans. “Oh, nothing I guess. A family friend wanted me to come here with them, you know, make friends and shit”

Bill offered to become friends with the boy when school starts on Monday, but Mike declined. “Nah, I’m homeschooled. Thank you though.” “O-oh, well we c-can still hangout on w-w-weekends maybe? I th-think you’d like my fr-friends.” The teen’s face lit up, “you’d do that? Like even though we just met?” 

“Y-yeah! You seem c-cool. If y-y-you want I can a-add you to the group ch-chat my friends have o-on instagram once I’m h-home.” 

Then the two talked in the kitchen for what seemed like an hour until Richie announced something. “Alright guys, who’s ready to make out and get some shit like chlamydia?! Seven minutes in heaven let’s go!” 

Mike smiled at his new friend, “n-no.” The auburn-haired teen stated. “Come on! It’ll be fun!” Mike insisted, pulling Bill upstairs.

∆

The first round, the bottle landed on Richie and Connor. And Bill overheard later that Richie didn’t do anything since Connor had a girlfriend, so, good to know that the Bower’s gang wasn’t full of complete assholes.

The rounds went on for hours until eventually, the only ones upstairs were the losers club, Richie, Stan, and two girls who were mainly just lying on the floor. Everyone else had already gone back downstairs.

“Wow, Bill, didn’t know that you were such a manwhore that you’d actually stay this long.” The curly-haired boy taunted. Bill didn’t reply. Just spinning the bottle and watching it as it landed on…  
Stanley Uris.

_Oh fuck._

The curly-haired boy went over to Richie. “Is there any way we can like, not?” The auburn-haired boy overheard. “Nope! Rules are rules! Even if you are my best friend.” Richie stated, pushing the two boys into the closet. Which was really hard seeing as Stan and Bill were trying very hard to run away.

Once the closet door closed, the two tried shaking the doorknob, but nope. The chair was already in place to lock the pair in.

Minute one.

Bill huffed, sitting opposite Stanley. Who decided that he might as well apologize since now, he and Bill were stuck in Stan’s walk-in closet.  
So Stanley did. 

“So, I’d like to-” “don’t. J-just don’t.” The shorter snapped. “Okay, just..hear me out. I’m...sorry that you got offended by what I said in seventh grade. But shit, why’d we have to carry this out for so long? We’re fucking juniors now!” 

Bill scoffed, “is that an a-ap-apology? ‘Cause it s-sounds like a fucking ex-excuse. And I’m carrying th-this out for so long because not only d-d-did you treat me like sh-shit every year af-after seventh grade, but y-you’re also an asshole w-who’s o-only popular because you’re g-good at baseball!” 

Minute two.

“Well I only treated you like shit because YOU snapped on me!” Stanley argued. “Y-yeah? Well I only snapped b-because you were b-being a f-f-fucking homophobe!” The auburn-haired teen yelled.

Minute three.

The brown-haired boy sighed. “You know what? Maybe trying to become friends with you again was a mistake.” “Maybe being fr-friends with you in the first place w-was a fucking mistake!”

Minute four.

Bill’s eyes had started watering, “I can’t b-believe you’re the s-s-same person who used to tell m-me I could b-become a writer.”

Minute five.

“Yeah? Well your stories were shit anyways.”

Minute six. 

“Fuck y-you.”

Minute seven.

“Look, Bill I didn’t mean it-” “No, you m-meant it. Now fuck off.” The shorter teen hissed. “Please, I’m actually, genuinely sorry.” Stan apologized as he grabbed his rival’s wrist. “Y-you’re not.”

That’s when Stanley did it. That’s when he did something really fucking terrible. His stomach churned, and his hands cupped Bill’s face. Stan’s entire body was shaking,   
_what the fuck am I doing? Oh my god what the fuck am I doing?_  
Kissing Bill Denbrough, that’s what he was doing.

The auburn-haired boy shoved him. Face red, leaving Stanley to stand inside the closet alone as Bill went downstairs and to Beverly’s car.


	12. Wow This Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the author hate this? Yes, yes they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!! Mentions of sexual assault and trauma blocking, you can skip this chapter if you want since it’s going to be from Beverly/Eddie’s point of view and there won’t be much Bill in this. Also I really hate this chapter so you might just want to skip it anyways, really didn’t want to write this but it’s a continuation of Eddie’s shitty day so.

Beverly watched as Bill left the party, confused, she still spun the bottle. Landing on her and Eddie. Fun.

As the closet door was shut and locked, the two sat in the darkness for a while. “So, how did the party go for you?” Beverly asked. “Shitty.” The brown-haired boy said in reply. “How shitty?” “Like, some assholes grabbed my ass and I might’ve figured out why I can’t remember anything shitty.”

“Fuck. Hey, listen to me okay? It’s not your fault those...those dicks did that to you okay? And it’s not your fault for what happened before either.” The red-haired girl comforted. “What if it is, Bev? I should’ve gone to the police or some shit.” Eddie worried.

Beverly really didn’t know what to do, had she been through the same thing? Yes. But she didn’t want to remember it, so what the fuck can she do? “Eddie, there might not be anything we can do now, but I promise you, karma’s coming for them. Karma’s gonna get them so fucking bad they’ll start shitting through their eyes.” 

The small teen laughed, “that’s so fucking gross, Bev. But thank you.” “Hey, once our time is up in here, you wanna get some shitty food from the gas station and just sit at the quarry?” she suggested.

Eddie smiled, “yeah actually, that’d be nice, that’d be really nice.” 

-

Bill was already sitting at the back, his phone illuminating his face that showed that the boy had been previously crying. He was still in costume though, so it really just looked like Mothman but extremely miserable.

“Hey, Bill, me and Eddie are gonna skip out on our plan and just go to the gas station. You wanna join?” Beverly asked the auburn-haired boy, who wasn’t really paying attention. “Huh? O-oh, um, nah j-j-just drop me off a-at my house.”

The small girl kind of felt like bringing him along, but Eddie needed more help as of right now. So she obliged. “Ben, you wanna come with?” “I think I’ll just go home as well.” 

-

“You can get anything you want, I’ll pay for it, okay man?” Eddie nodded, though he only brought a bag of chips to the counter. Meanwhile Beverly bought them slushies and ice cream.

As they were walking to the quarry, the red-haired girl admitted, “I know that ice cream won’t really help with the shit you’re going through right now. But it sure does numb it a bit.” 

Sitting down now, at the edge of the cliff, Eddie was now being held by his friend. “Are you...okay with me wanting to do this more often? I really don’t know how to deal with this, oh my god, Bev, what the fuck am I gonna tell my mom?!” The small teen worried.

“I’ll make up an excuse, like people were jamming the exit or some shit. And yeah, if you feel like this is a way to cope, we can go here whenever.” Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I don’t think we deserve you, Beverly.” She chuckled, “yeah, you dickheads really don’t. But I can’t help you through it all, okay? I’ll try, but this is something you need to get through by yourself in order to truly heal from it.”

The two sat in silence for the rest of the time they were there. Beverly combing Eddie’s hair with her fingers as the ripples of the water below were the only noises present.

Maybe just hanging out isn’t a good way to recover, but it sure did take Eddie’s mind off of it.


	13. Bill Doesn't Know What The Fuck's Going On

Bill didn’t have anything to take his mind off of Stanley, unfortunately. It was midnight, Georgie was asleep, and it’s not like his parents would’ve talked to him.

So the teen went upstairs to his room. Planning on changing his clothes immediately. As if changing out of his costume could change what happened only a few minutes ago.

_Sleep. I need sleep. Process it all in the morning._

Too bad for Bill, since after your rival-who-may-or-may-not-have-some-underlying-homoerotic-subtext-hidden-behind-their-mutual-hatred-for-you decides to act on said homoerotic feelings, sleep is kind of hard to get.

The auburn-haired boy grabbed his pillow, screaming into it.

_Stupid fucking Stanley. What the fuck was he doing? That was a dream right? Wait no, more like a fucking nightmare._

Bill removed his pillow from his face, groaning in frustration.

_Drunk. Stan was drunk._

_There wasn’t any alcohol at the party._

_Shut the fuck up, reasonable me, I’m saying he’s drunk and so he was drunk._

_Wow. Arguing with yourself is super mature, Bill._

-

Stan wasn’t doing okay. I mean, how okay can you get after...whatever the fuck that was?

He’d tried remembering how the kiss felt, but it really didn’t feel all that great. Bill obviously hated it, and maybe the curly-haired boy did too.

_I’m really girl-deprived, aren’t I? What other explanation is there? Do I tell Richie?_

Stanley opened his phone, typing it out, erasing it, typing it out, erasing it, typing it out, erasing it.

_Nope, not telling him._

The brown-haired boy instead, decided to go onto Bill’s instagram (which somehow Bill hadn’t blocked him from.) and sent a very brief text. Which for some reason took up a lot of courage from the teen.


End file.
